From DE 10 2013 202 045 a range-change transmission of a motor vehicle is known. The range-change transmission comprises a multiple-gear main transmission and a range group in drive connection downstream from the main transmission. In this case the range group is of planetary design and comprises two mutually coupled planetary gearsets each with a sun gear, a planetary carrier carrying a plurality of planetary gearwheels, and a ring gear. The two planetary gearsets of the range group are arranged coaxially and axially offset relative to one another, with the first planetary gearset positioned between the main transmission and the second planetary gearset. The sun gear of the first planetary gearset is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the main shaft of the main transmission and so forms the input element of the range group. The planetary carrier of the first planetary gearset is connected rotationally fixed to the ring gear of the second planetary gearset. The ring gear of the first planetary gearset is connected rotationally fixed to the sun gear of the second planetary gearset. The planetary carrier of the second planetary gearset is connected rotationally fixed to the drive output shaft and thus forms the output element of the range group.
Furthermore, DE 10 2004 014 082 A1 discloses a dual clutch transmission of planetary design. The dual clutch transmission comprises four planetary gearsets, two friction shifting elements and a plurality of interlocking shifting elements. The friction shifting elements are designed for the engagement of various power paths in a force flow of the planetary transmission. The interlocking shifting elements, in turn, are designed for the engagement of various gear ratios in the power paths of the planetary transmission. In addition, the friction shifting elements and interlocking shifting elements are arranged between the shafts of the planetary gearsets, a housing of the planetary transmission or a component fixed to the housing, and a transmission input shaft and a transmission output shaft, in such manner that gearshifts can be carried out by means of the friction shifting elements without traction force interruption.
A disadvantage of this, among others, is that since the shifting elements are internal ones, through-going means of access are necessary for their actuation. Moreover, the two-step transmission described gives only six gears.